Outside of Oceans Waters
by Blood Kiss
Summary: Olympus was all Emelina had ever known. She had never set foot outside the realm, though she had no desire to. But after two thousand years, one does tend to get a bit restless. She only wanted to visit the Mortal world. She never expected to find love.


Olympus was all Emelina had ever known. She had never set foot outside the realm, though she had no desire to. Sometimes she wondered what her father's palace beneath the sea looked like, but she never asked to visit the place of her birth. She was happy in Olympus. She had a beautiful manor and a glorious lake in which she spent most of her time. But after two thousand years, Emelina found herself getting restless. She wanted to see the World of the Mortals, meet new people that weren't Gods or Demigods, to see the world outside Olympus.

It was a very peaceful morning. The sky was a perfect, pure blue, with not a cloud in sight over the horizon. The sound of water lapping over the shore of the lake sounded from Emelina's opened balcony door, and instantly calmed her. She inhaled deeply the smell of the salt, closed her eyes, and smiled to herself. She leaped out of bed, and practically skipped over to her overly-large dresser. The young goddess hummed to herself excitedly as she pulled a brush through her long, sandy brown hair. Her large sea green eyes were shining in the early morning sunlight that poured from the open balcony door. She got dressed with much gusto, very eager to ask her father a chance to go to the Mortal Realm.

Emelina poked her head from around a corner, her eyes scanning the large room for her father. The room was very large and was lavishly furnished. A large cherry oak desk sat in front of a wall that was entirely made up entirely of glass, which was overlooking the family lake. Several comfortable, plush sofas were pushed up against the wall opposite of the desk. A roaring fire crackled from an impressive mantle near the door. The whole back wall was an enormous bookshelf, filled with everything from Journals and meeting notes, to novels and Mortal fairytales.

Poseidon was on the far end of the office, talking to a man Emelina only recognized by face. The tones in both of the God's voices were serious and almost sounded as if they were arguing. Poseidon seemed to fell his daughter's presents, for he stopped mid-sentence, and glanced over at the door.

"Emelina," he said in his deep, booming voice, which immediately returned to its usual happy enthusiasm. He turned to face her, snapping the book in his hand shut. "I'm sorry father. Am I interrupting?" said Emelina, stepping out from behind the door. "Of course not my child," said Poseidon, smiling from behind his bushy mustache. "Nereus and I were just finished here," he said, handing the leather-bond back to the man in front of him. "We will discuss this matter later, my good man." Poseidon said, clapping the bearded man on the shoulder. "Of course," said Nereus, nodding his head before existing in the room.

Once the heavy mahogany door was closed, Poseidon returned his attention back to his daughter. Emelina suddenly felt her excitement vanish, only to be replaced with nervousness. _What if he said no?_ _What if he overreacted? _There was a moment of silence while Emelina hesitated. The goddess shifted her wait from foot to foot nervously, biting her lip. "Father?" "Yes?" Emelina walked over to an overstuffed armchair, sinking into the cushion. Poseidon, giving his daughter a slightly concerned and confused look, took a seat on the sofa next to his daughter.

"Father, may I ask you something?" Emelina said finally. "Of course you can!" said Poseidon enthusiastically. "You may ask me anything." He reassured, seeing his daughter's hesitation. Emelina took a deep breath. "Okay. Father, I wish to go to the Mortal World." She said quickly, the words tumbling from her mouth. The teen paused, scanning her father's face for a reaction, chewing her bottom lip nervously. Poseidon only blinked, starting at his daughter. "Why do you wish to go to the Mortal World?" He said, finally breaking the silence. Emelina's heart pounded against her ribcage as she replied. "I want to see what the world is like outside the realm. I wish to interact with Mortals!" Emelina said, her excitement returning. "But please do not misunderstand, father, I do love Olympus very much. It's just that, I would love to see _more _of the world."


End file.
